The Snake and The Lioness
by LadyJacky
Summary: This starts with book 4 and continues throughout book 7. Joselyn finds herself in a difficult situation during her 4th year at Hogwarts, when she suddenly discovers that she doesn't dislike Draco Malfoy as much anymore. How will her friends react when they find out about it? And that isn't all... She will discover that she has another secret. One she didn't know about herself.
1. Prologue

Here's the prologue of this story. I never quite know what to write here, so I will shut up. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, though :) Hope you like it!

* * *

"Bye Mum!" I wanted to get on to the train, but my mother grabbed my arm and pulled me back into a tight hug, planting a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Mum, I am too old for _this_," I huffed and pushed her away from me, rolling my eyes.

She smiled, her eyes still brimming with tears and watched me follow my friends on to the Hogwarts Express.

"Goodbye honey! Take care!"

The train gave a mighty lurch and started moving.

I waved at my Mum, grinning broadly, "Stop crying! I will be back for the summer!"

She nodded, still smiling and watched the train leave the station until it disappeared round a corner.

Just when I stepped away from the window, I heard someone chuckle behind me and turned around, spotting Ron who grinned sheepishly at me.

"No wonder she's worried. You shouldn't forget that you'll spend a lot of your time with Harry."

I laughed and nudged his arm, turning around to go and look for the others.

...

"Ronald Weasly! Give back my chocolate frog!"

I stretched as far as I could, trying to get hold of my sweet again, but Ron's arm was simply too long compared to my own.

Pouting, I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Ron chuckled and patted the top of my head, similar to how he would've done it to a dog, then he handed me back my chocolate frog.

I muttered, "Thanks..." and eyed him sideways while I pulled the wrappers off it.

He just grinned back at me, his eyes alight with amusement and I stuck my tongue out at him before I bit the head off of my frog.

Hermione was sitting opposite from us, busy reading a book, absentmindedly stroking Crookshank's long fur while Harry silently watched us, occassionally rolling his eyes, eating pumpkin pasties.

As time passed by, Ron and I got more and more bored and it didn't take long for Ron to become restless, shifting around in his seat next to me.

"Joselyn?"

I looked up at him and the look on his face told me that he was up to no good.

"What do you think about bothering some of the slimy Slytherins?"

"So you wanna make Malfoy angry once again? He will so totally get our butts one day Ronald," I tried to keep my voice non-chalant but couldn't keep the excitement out of it. The prospect of annoying the blond Slytherin instantly got my spirits up.

"Oi, c'mon Josy!" Ron scoffed, "You love to bother them as much as I do. Admit it! Just remember all the times you had to sit through detentions because you kept hanging out with Fred and George."

I giggled. He was right. Ever since I had first set foot into Hogwarts and met the Weasley twins I had been in trouble over and over again. But it had been worth it every single time. Although they never got caught until I finally learned to take flight with them and not dawdle around until a teacher, or Filch, found out what we'd been up to.

I nodded, "Yeah. Let's go and show them who're the kings!"

A huge grin spread across Ron's face and I jumped up to leave the compartment, Ron at my heels, but just when he wanted to close the door behind us, Hermione grabbed his wrist. She looked up at him, a stern look on her face.

"_Stay._"

Ron frowned at her, "Hermione, I am not a dog. Come on, let go of me. It's only Malfoy and his cronies, let us have some fun."

"No," she hissed through gritted teeth, "You two make trouble every single time we're on this train. I am tired of it! We always have to help you out because you get yoruself into a tight corner! Remember last year?"

Ron and I let out long, weary sighs and sat down again.

"That wasn't our fault though..."

Hermione snorted and readied herself for giving us a lecture.

"Sure it was! You were the ones who thought it would be funny to jinx his hair so it turned green and caused him to get those weird boils all over his face."

We both started to look and her frown deepened even further. Ron soon held his stomach, doubled over and I was gasping for air, wiping my eyes.

"We should've taken a picture! He looked like some ugly little gnome!"

I nodded frantically and Hermione shot us a reprimanding look.

"You're unbearable! Both of you!"

...

The Great Hall was bursting with noise.

We had already sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the Sorting to start, chatting to our fellow students.

Fred, who sat next to me, nudged me in the ribbs with his elbow and I looked questioningly at him.

"We've finally managed to finish the Puking Pastilles. Wanna try one?"

"No!" I shook my head, not quite able to hide a grin, "I don't want to not be able to stop vomiting all over the place!"

He shrugged and now George leaned around Fred and winked at me.

"That's the point, though! You know can stop to vomit as soon as you take the other half of the pill."

"Yeah, alright, I still don't want to be the first one to test it. Even though I know that you already tested it."

The twins sighed, but nodded their heads. In the next moment the first years came marching into the Great Hall, led by Professor McGonagall who also carried the stool on which the Sorting Hat was placed and shortly afterwards, the Sorting started.

...

Once all the first years were seated, Dumbledore stood up and the chatter died away instantly. He unfolded his arms and smiled down at the students.

"Welcome back! Before we all start to eat I want to tell you a few things. As always, Mr. Filch asked me to tell all of you, that nobody is allowed to visit the Forbidden Forest."

His eyes instantly wandered over to Harry, Hermione, Ron and me and we grinned, ducking our heads.

Then he turned around and pointed towards the long table, where the teachers were seated.

"Please welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody!"

A scary looking man stood up and some of the students gasped or uttered silent screams. One of his eyes was of a shocking blue colour and was spinning around wildly in its socket. A broad scar ran across his face, leaving his mouth lop-sided and a part of his nose was missing. I turned to look at the others and they seemed as perplexed as I felt. But Fred and George grinned excited.

"Woah! It's Mad-Eye Moody! This guy is a very well known Auror! Seems like we'll have a good teacher this year!"

"I would like to have Lupin back as a teacher..." Hermione muttered.

She looked a bit frightened and I nodded, as I wanted Lupin back as well.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain our attention again and everybody looked back up at him.

"And I am very pleased to announce that Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament this year. For this, students from two outlandish wizarding schools will arrive here on the 31st of October and I hope that all of you will be welcoming them. It will be then as well, that you will hear what the Tournament is all about. And now... Tuck in!"

The golden plates filled with loads of delicious dishes and in an instant the Great Hall was filled with chatter again.

Ron was munching happily on a piece of steak and Fred and George were talking animatedly to Lee Jordan about Moody. I looked to Hermione and she seemed to be lost in thought.

"What's up Hermione?"

She shook her head and let out a small sigh.

"Just wondered what that Triwizard Tournament is about..."

Harrry suddenly smacked his lips and we looked at him.

"Sounds like there's trouble coming, huh?"

We just laughed when we saw the desperate look on his face and then continued our dinner, chatting to each other until the feast was over and it was time to go to bed.

...

Hermione and I went straight to the girls dormitories and prepared for bed.

I looked over at her, "You think this will be a silent year at Hogwarts without any dangers along our way?"

She shook her head and I smirked.

"You don't really think that we will ever have a _silent_ year here at Hogwarts? Especially not if the school is hosting some tournament."

I sighed, "Guess you're right..."

* * *

_reviews appreciated..._


	2. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

* * *

The first week rushed past in blur as it always did.

When we entered the Great Hall for lunch on Friday I sat down next to Neville and looked over at him, worrying about what might be wrong with him. He looked ill and didn't touch his food at all.

"Hey, are you alright?" I leaned closer, examining his face.

His eyes darted over to me for a short moment, but then he continued to star down at his plate with the untouched food. Tears were glistening in his eyes and I reached out to pat his arm.

Hermione, who sat next to me, looked gruntled, "What Moody did was horrible..."

I nodded my approval and Nevilled sobbed quietly, dabbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Maybe Dumbledore didn't know of it? I can't imagine he would let Moody show us the Unforgiveables."

Hermione snorted and shot me an affronted look.

"You don't really think that Dumbledore isn't aware of what's happening here at Hogwarts?"

I just shrugged and when Harry and Ron finally joined us they were muttering angrily under their breaths and Ron sat down with a groan.

"Guess what's next?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins. But hey, look at Neville, he isn't feeling good and all you think about is what class we're having next?"

Ron ducked his head and glanced apologetic at Neville who waved his hand dismissively and forced a smile.

"It's okay, Ron, don't worry."

A few moments later Moody walked over to us and stopped behind Neville who looked as if he would wish for the floor to swallow him. Moody put a gnarled hand on Nevilles shoulder.

"Boy, I would like to talk to you. Professor Sprout told me that you're one of the most talented students in her Herbology class."

Neville flushed and then nodded, slowly getting to his feet, although he looked as if he would rather not join Moody.

Hermione watched them go, her eyes narrowed and seemed for a moment as if she would like to follow. I grabbed her arm and shook my head.

"Don't. Maybe Moody wants to apologise."

She sighed and nodded when I let go of her arm again, turning back to her food.

We went down to the dungeons after lunch for our Potions class. The Slytherins were already there and, as always, Malfoy sneered at us when we came closer.

"Ah, the Weasle and his new girlfriend. Ditched Granger, huh?"

His drawling voice carried over to us and I turned to look at the blond, at the same time trying to block Ron's way to prevent him from doing something stupid.

"Why don't you just shut up Malfoy? Won't your cronies and Parkinson listen to you any more? Finally realized that all that comes out of your mouth is a big heap of dung?"

My voice was dripping with resentment and Pansy Parkinson stepped in front of Malfoy, glowering at me.

"You're just jealous because you have to date a Weasle."

The other Slytherins grinned nastily and I snorted, turning my back at them. Ron's ears were crimson and he had his hands balled into fists.

"Keep calm. I would like to punch him as much as you do, but it wouldn't do any good to do it right under Snape's nose."

He growled and muttered something incomprehensible, making a rude hand gesture towards the blond.

Just a moment later Snape swept down the corridor and ushered us inside his classroom.

...

"I _hate_ them all!"

Ron was ranting on and on after out Potions class and Harry, Hermione and I were watching him in amusement while he kept cursing all the Slytherins.

"Ronald, you know Malfoy for over three years now, does he really still upset you?"

I couldn't help the amused undertone and grinned at Ron who nodded his head sharply. Still grinning, I nudged his arm and he looked down at me, smiling too.

"Yeah, it's nicer when you're not angry."

He then threw an arm around my shoulders and we strolled together to our last class for the week.

...

On the morning of the 31st of October we found a piece of parchement pinned to the wall of our common room, next to the portrait hole.

"Whats that?" Ron muttered and walked past me to look at it. I shrugged and waited for him to finish reading the note.

"Ah... They want us to go down to the lake... Because of that foreign students."

He grinned, "and classes will end half an hour early, which is great because or last class today is Potions!"

So, once Potions was over, the four of us went down to the Lake together. A cold wind was howling around the castle and several students were already complaining why we had to wait outside. Although some of us were freezing, excitement was tangible in the air and everybody looked around, wondering how the foreign students would arrive.

Suddenly a low rumble filled the air and the usually smooth surface of the Black Lake started to move in small waves. The rumble became louder and something wooden broke through the water's surface and it turned out to be a huge ship.

My eyes widened in astonishment and Ron voiced what all of us were thinking, "Blimey... How awesome is that?!"

His mouth was hanging open and he stared at the ship, just like all of us did.

When it finally came to a halt, people arrived on deck and left the ship, marching towards us. All of them were men and they looked rather sulky, dressed in thick fur coats.

Dumbledore raised his hand to gain our attention and his voice wafted over the grounds.

"Please welcome the proud sons from Durmstrang in Bulgaria!"

We started to applaud and Dumbledore greeted a tall man with rather yellow teeth and beedy, black eyes who must've been the Headmaster from the other school.

"Look! A flying house!" a first year suddenly shouted and pointed towards the sky.

"That's not a house," somebody else scoffed, although it really resembled a house.

In the end, it turned out to be a huge carriage that was drawn by eight giant, flying horses.

When it came to the ground with a low 'thud', several girls, all dressed in blue, stepped out of it. They were followed by a really tall woman and Ron gaped at her.

"She must be as tall as Hagrid! Can you believe it!?"

We nodded at his remark and once again Dumbledore's voice drifted over to us, "And here are the lovely ladies from Beauxbaton Academy in France!"

All of us applauded and cheered again, still unable to fully believe what we had just witnessed.

* * *

_reviews appreciated..._


End file.
